Androfobia
by Geri and Freki
Summary: Le temía a los hombres de una forma enferma… y yo tenía que ayudarla a superar eso, pero cómo si se negaba a que la ayudáramos, ella se negaba completamente a contarme el por qué odiaba a los hombres. [AU] Bonnibel está a un año de titularse como psicóloga, pero tiene a cargo una paciente con una fobia no muy común…


Hola chicos bueno les presento una nueva historia que va más acorde conmigo jaja (soy lesbiana) Hace unos meses atrás vengo pensando en esta historia ya que me gusta mucho la pareja BUBBLINE ㈴5㈴5 suele pasar que a veces no termino mis historias porque me aburro jeje pero para ello por favor critiquen y dejen reviews ㈳6 Me he inspirado nada menos ni nada más que en un fanfic en ingles de Elsa y Anna, es muy lindo si saben leer en ingles se los recomiendo. Se llama snowflake in spring :)

Lo he clasificado como una historia de tipo M ya que aparte de escenas sexuales (más adelante pillines) hay palabras algo fuertes e historias… recuerden estaremos dentro de un hospital público psiquiátrico.

La alarma sonó y Bonnibel lanzo un bufido resignado, se refregó la cara contra las sabanas y observo el cielo obscuro por la ventana. Eran las siete de la mañana y su primer día de práctica en el hospital psiquiátrico 'el cerezo'. Ella había decidido estudiar psicología por el simple hecho que le gustaba quizá _demasiado_ ayudar a las personas… aunque ciertamente en momentos como este donde su cama la seducía se le iba toda esa determinación heroica.

Ella vivía hace ya cinco años atrás en este piso el cual sus padres arrendaban. Aunque había nacido en una ciudad del sur del país donde estudio hasta la secundaria. Tuvo que ir a vivir a la capital por motivos de estudios universitarios. Su familia entera seguía viviendo en su ciudad natal.

Bonnibel se ducho velozmente y amarro su cabello castaño en una cola, se maquillo levemente y se puso mascara de pestañas, observo por un momento sus ojos chocolates percatándose de ese brillo de emoción.

-hoy lo haré mejor que cualquiera-. Dijo con precisión y se apresuró a vestirse.

Salió rápidamente de su pequeño departamento. Vestía unos pantalones negros de tela a la cintura y algo ajustados a su figura, llevaba una blusa de color rosa pastel que hacia juego con su esmalte y accsesorios. Bonnibel era una chica bella y femenina, eso nadie lo dudaba, aunque extrañamente no salía mucho con chicos de forma romántica y eso era debido a su fanatismo por los estudios y si es que tenía tiempo libre lo dedicaba a sus amigos más cercanos.

El viaje en autobús hacia el hospital psiquiátrico era de aproximadamente una hora ya que este se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad por razones obvias…

-¡ Bonnibel !-. Se escuchó la voz alegre de Arcoiris, su cabello rubio revoloteo al sentarse al lado de Bonnie y la observo con sus ojos grandes celestes.

-buenos días Arcoiris-. Sonrió ampliamente a su compañera de práctica.

Bonnibel conoció a Arcoiris el primer año de psicología y desde entonces son amigas inseparables.

Nota de autora: Les presento el par de bobas jaja una breve introducción de mi parte… en fin les dejo este capítulo para la princesa.

-Llegamos…- dijo Arcoíris con una voz nerviosa.

El hospital era grande y de aspecto tenebroso, estaba en medio de una pradera y bosques. Realmente parecía estar abandonado, ni siquiera el sonido de las hojas contra el viento o los rayos del sol contra mi rostro podían aliviar esa aura sombría que la institución libera.

-Le falta un retoque de pintura jaja…- dije con un tono de humor para tranquilizar la tensión de Arcoíris.

Bajaron tres practicantes más y una enfermera del autobús, y se unieron a nuestra expectación atemorizada.

-¿este es el Cerezo?- dijo preocupado un practicante de cabello castaño.

-Así es estudiante.- Dijo una voz masculina que nos tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-Soy el doctor Hunson, trabajo aquí desde mi práctica psiquiátrica y yo les asignare sus pacientes. Facilítenme sus credenciales de estudiantes.- El hombre era alto y liberaba la misma aura sombría del hospital. Por un segundo busque alguna cámara por si quizás solo quizás esto era un reality o un tipo de broma de mal gusto, lo cual termino por garantizarme _(golpearme en la cara)_ que esta era mi miserable realidad.

Seguimos a Hunson hacia la entrada mientras nos explicaba que esta primera semana teníamos que aprendernos bien las fichas clínicas de los pacientes para evitar problemas, también nos mencionó que aquí llegaban los pacientes más problemáticos y la mayoría de estos últimos eran criminales, así que era de gran importancia mantener el orden y calma de la institución.

-Por último familiarícense con el ambiente ya que trabajaran acá por un año.- Hunson se fue con su extraño andar y nosotros nos quedamos paralizados en la entrada principal del hospital _(_ donde _las visitas entregaban sus pertenencias)._ Exhale con fuerza y destense mis hombros.

-Da miedo.- Dije con voz baja para que la recepcionista no escuchara y Arcoíris asintió suavemente.

-¿bueno que tal si vamos a conocer el entorno?- Arcoíris nuevamente asintió en silencio.

-vamos a la sala tres.- dijo evaluando sus fichas clínicas.

La sala tres tenía diseños infantiles _(dando algo más de vida al entorno)_ y había siete niños internados los cuales solo dos interactuaban con las enfermeras. Cada paciente tenía su nombre en una identificación sobre su pecho y esta era de un color dependiendo el grado de la seriedad de su enfermedad. Leí la ficha clínica de cada niño, dos eran autistas, una bipolar otro con trastorno de ansiedad y el resto sufría el famoso TOC. La gran parte del grupo de ellos provenían de familias con riesgos económicos y otros dos eran huérfanos.

La chica con bipolaridad se llamaba Elena, ella tenía siete años y era una de los huérfanos. Me acerque a ella suavemente y observe como dibujaba, no noto mi presencia, estaba demasiado absorta en pintar su caballo de color rosa.

-hola.- dije suavemente y me hinque, Elena se detuvo abruptamente y se volteo a observarme.

-hola.- respondió con una voz fuerte y segura, había pensado por un segundo que se abalanzaría sobre mí a morderme o algo parecido ya que su mirada era demasiado hostil como para tan solo saludar.

-Me gusta tu caballo y me encanta el color rosa.- intente relacionarme con ella por algún gusto en común, pero Elena realmente parecía descontenta con mi presencia.

\- Yo lo detesto pero es el único estúpido color que hay ya que el imbécil de Erick se comió todos los lápices.- Elena se enfureció y las enfermeras me observaron fijamente, y me ruborice, era el primer día, no, las primeras horas en el hospital y realmente estaba cagándola y con una simple niña de clasificación amarilla. Arcoíris se mordió el labio inferior y me miro preocupada, sí, metí la pata, pero realmente los niños son pacientes complicados _(y con eso me excuso)y_ las enfermeras solo eran unas desconsideradas al mirarme con ese gesto de desaprobación.

-Adiós Elena espero que tengas un buen día.-

Elena respondió con un bufido ante mi despedida y yo solo emprendí mi ruta rápidamente a la sala cuatro evitando la mirada de las enfermeras. Uff sí, sala cuatro, drogadictos en tratamiento. Mucho mejor que los niños. Abrí la puerta y salude cortésmente a los jóvenes, casi ninguno se percató de mi aparición, parecía como si estuviera en _mute_ o ellos sordos. Eran alrededor de unos quince pacientes en esa sala, la mayoría miraba la tele abstraídos, otros jugaban cartas y uno que otro obsesionado con la tela de la manga de sus poleras ya desgastada.

La primera identificación que leí fue de Marshall Lee, era un chico de diecisiete años, tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes, él era bastante apuesto a pesar de las yagas en su piel por el SIDA. Su ficha clínica mencionaba que estaba en tratamiento para el SIDA y para su adicción a la heroína, también decía que era un paciente generalmente tranquilo aun que sufría algunas crisis.

Él jugaba con las cartas tranquilamente sin percatarse de que escudriñaba su aspecto. EL ruido de una silla contra el suelo estremeció a todo el mundo en esa sala, un hombre de cabellos rubios y alto la había lanzado, él se encamino hacia mí con ira y yo quede paralizada ante su presencia y agresividad. _(y es que aún no acostumbro a que me agredan por no hacer nada)_

-¡Muevete sidoso!- él hombre fornido empujo a Marshall y se paró frente a mí. Estoy segura que debía medir unos dos metros _(o mi metro y sesentainueve centímetros se hicieron miserables)_. Leí su nombre y busque torpemente en mis fichas clínicas a Oliver Marks.

-¡OTRA PUTA ZORRA NUEVA!- Oliver grito llenando mi rostro de su saliva, me estremecí y se me cayeron todas las fichas desparramando sus hojas en el suelo.

-Este…-

-¡ES MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES DE ACÁ PERRA O TE VIOLARE POR EL TRASERO!- en ese instante estaba temblando y a un pelo de llorar. Escuche a algunos jóvenes de la sala reír y otros estaban mirando atemorizados.

-Yo…-

Una cálida mano se posó sobre mi hombro. Era una doctora de unos cuarenta años, tenía su cabello rubio amarrado y sus labios eran de color rojo intenso.

-Oliver, compórtate con la practicante.- La mujer tenía una voz profunda y cortante. Él hombre observo a la doctora fulminante y soltó un bufido rotundo.

-Es mejor que cuides tu culo aquí, perra.- Oliver me mostró una sonrisa socarrona y pude ver todos sus dientes hechos mierda por la droga, _(no había otra forma de poder explicarlo)_. Luego el dio media vuelta y se fue. La doctora me guío con su brazo fuera de la sala cuatro y me sonrió.

-Eres osada para venir a la sala cuatro el primer día de reconocimiento.-

-yo no creí que estaría uno de clasificación naranja ahí.-

Ya en ese punto no sabía si llorar o reír. En tan solo dos horas una niña me odiaba y otro hombre casi me violaba, y llevaba mis fichas hechas una ensalada de hojas.

-Evita por ahora los de identificación naranja o roja.- La mujer me sonrió cálidamente y estiro su brazo hacia mí.

-Soy la doctora Amy.- ella tomo mi mano firmemente y sonrió aún más. Estaba empezando a pensar que se reía y tomaba a la ligera la desgracia que había vivido hace unos minutos minutos.

-Soy Bonnibel, estudiante de la universidad central.-

-Bueno Bonnibel, te recomiendo ir a la sala quince donde están los trabajadores del gobierno, es en general, más tranquilo ese espacio.- ella levanto su pulgar de forma asertiva y yo solo me limite a asentir y salir casi corriendo de aquel pasillo.

El hospital ya empezaba a parecerme un laberinto, no sabía dónde demonios estaba la sala quince ni dónde andaba Arcoíris y lo que más temía era encontrarme a Oliver en uno de estos pasillos angostos, menos mal por casi arte de magia, mientras sacudía mi cabeza intentando eliminar pensamientos horribles encontré frente a mí el hermoso número quince.

Abrí la puerta y entre lo más decente posible a la sala _(como si nada hubiera pasado_. _)_ El ambiente era tranquilo, había hartos pacientes y también hartos asistentes de gobierno junto con algunos de esos perros de ayuda social. Al contrario de las otras salas aquí las personas conversaban e interactuaban. Habían niños, jóvenes y adultos, y divise a Arcoíris y al resto de los practicantes.

-¡Arcoíris! Creí que no volvería a verte, casi muero.- abrace a mi amiga y ella me miro consternada.

-de un momento a otro te perdí en la sala tres, ¿dónde has estado?-

-en una sala que jamás deberías entrar.- Arcoíris levanto una ceja y puso sus manos sobre la cintura.

-un paciente de mierda me dijo que me violaría y agh no vayas a la sala cuatro así de simple.- Estaba cerca de su oído para que nadie escuchara la forma poco profesional en que describí a un paciente agresivo.

-Que mala suerte la tuya Bonnibel, yo aquí me llevo de maravilla con los niños.- Arcoíris sonrió hacia un grupo de niños que abrazaban a un labrador.

-Sabes… sé que uno tiene que ser frío y calculador con este trabajo, pero me es inevitable no sentir algo de angustia al ver estos niños y leer sus fichas clinicas… Algunos violados, otros golpeados, drogadictos y huérfanos, realmente me esfuerzo en no expresarlo pero son duras las instituciones públicas, acá llegan los más vulnerables.- Arcoíris estaba algo abstraída mirando a la nada y atine a poner mi mano sobre su hombro al igual que lo hizo la doctora Amy conmigo.

-tienes que creer que solo puedes ayudarles dejando de sentir lastima, si queremos ser un bastón para ayudarles a levantarse es necesarios ser firmes para ello.- Sonreí sinceramente y ella afirmo suavemente.

-¿quién es ella señorita Arcoíris?- Una niña pequeña jalo la falda de Arcoíris y me miro tímidamente. Se veía realmente dulce con esos dos moños a cada lado y su vestido de flores.

-Ella es mi amiga, se llama Bonnibel, será muy buena contigo Mary.-

Me agache a la altura de Mary y sonreí, por alguna razón me recordaba a mi hermano pequeño Luke, _(quizá por sus grandes ojos marrones.)_

-Hola Mary, es muy lindo tu vestido.-

-sí, me lo dieron las chicas del servicio social.-

La pequeña sonrió abiertamente y jugaba con un mechón de su pelo. En ese entonces me di cuenta a lo que realmente se refería Arcoíris, esa niña llevaba un vestido que probablemente una familia con mejor suerte lo dono porque ya no les servía.

\- Bonnie, ven a conocer a Rex.-

La pequeña niña daba brincos y agarro mi mano, me llevo al grupo de niños que jugaban con el perro y me enseñó a peinarlo. El pobre animal estaba lleno de moños y pinches de todos los colores.

-Por lo menos sé quién tiene el peor trabajo aquí jaja.- Arcoíris río suavemente y se sentó a mi lado.

-Qué dice la ficha de Mary?- Mire preocupada a mi amiga y ella inhalo profundamente.

-Tiene un trauma, su familia murió en un incendio, sus padres, hermanos, todo… Les teme al abandono, al fuego, a los bomberos y todo lo que este relacionado con ese acontecimiento.-

-hmmm….- Trague como si literalmente era indigerible la historia y me concentre en la simple tarea de peinar al perro.

-¿a que hora termina nuestra jornada?-

-a las cuatro, ¿qué ya te aburriste Bonnibel?- Arcoíris rio suavemente.

-no, es solo que estoy cansada, mucha acción por hoy.-

-pufff ni te imagino en jornada completa jajaja cuando duermas acá y aparezca tu amigo de la sala cuatro buajajaja.-

-¡no digas tonterías Arcoíris! no tienes idea lo gigante que era, da miedo enserio…- sentí un escalofrió en la espalda y reí nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal la sala quince Bonnibel?-

-¡Doctora Amy! Ufff mucho mejor. Le presento a mi compañera Arcoíris.-

La doctora saludo cortés a Arcoíris y charlaron sobre la estadía en el hospital. Parecía que ella era buena en su profesión ya que la mayoría de sus pacientes conversaban con ella y entablaban conversaciones normales, lo cual ciertamente me aliviaba, esperaba de alguna forma ser como ella y resaltar laboralmente con mis pacientes.

-¿Ya les asignaron pacientes?-

-no aun, mañana lo harán.- respondió Arcoíris emocionada al charlar con la doctora, casi como si fuera lo mejor tener un paciente asignado, cuando yo solo rezaba que no fueran de la sala cuatro.

-Recuerdo mi primera vez acá, estaba al igual que Bonnibel jaja, pero se darán cuenta con el tiempo que aunque sea un trabajo duro y difícil les traerá las mejores sonrisas.- la doctora Amy me miro profundamente, casi con el mensaje "así que saca esa cara de caca Bonnibel" pegado en su frente.

Se escuchó un estruendo por toda la sala, los niños y asistentes fijaron la vista hacia el origen del bullicio, todos se detuvieron y observaron. Me levante abruptamente y vi una mesa botada y sillas revueltas por todo el piso.

-¡ALÉJATE IMBÉCIL!-

Las personas estaban confundidas y la doctora Amy se estremeció al escuchar el grito.

-Maldición…- ella susurro levemente pero fue audible para mí y Arcoíris.

Su cara, solo eso. Estaba preocupada de un momento a otro la doctora se había turbado a muerte, se precipito en ir a la escena del desastre y yo de intrusa la seguí. Entre medio de todas esas mesas botadas y sillas estaba contra la esquina de la sala una paciente. Ella era joven, tenía el cabello largo y negro como la noche, su contextura era delgada y alta, su piel era pálida donde resaltaban sus intensos ojos azules. Estaba temblando y su rostro era la perfecta mezcla de furia y temor, intentaba escapar y frente a ella estaba el nuevo practicante, ese de cabello castaño.

-tranquila no te haré daño..- dijo suavemente el chico y estiro su brazo para ayudar a la paciente pero ella solo reacciono peor. Su rostro fulminaba como si él le hubiera golpeado o algo de peor índole, jamás había visto una reacción como esa, sólo podría compararla como cuando atrapas a un animal salvaje, no sabes si te atacara o huira lejos.

-¡ACASO REALMENTE ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- grito la doctora y empujo lejos al practicante dándole espacio a la paciente.

-¡siempre tienes que leer la ficha clínica de un paciente antes de acercarte!- la doctora realmente estaba molesta con el chico, yo diría que estaba siendo demasiado dura con él y eso me atemorizo.

-¿supongo que sabes que es la androfobia?- la doctora se acercó intimidante al practicante.

-este…- el pobre chico estaba realmente nervioso y para más había mucha gente observando la escena.

-hmmm… eso pensé.- ella casi escupió la última palabra y se volteo hacia la paciente. La chica estaba temblando y tenia la vista perdida, y de un momento a otro miro con odio a la doctora.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE!- ella grito nuevamente y la doctora Amy se detuvo en seco, la paciente se levantó aun apoyada contra la pared y pude ver su identificación. Su nombre era Marceline y era de la clasificación roja.

Me despido chicos, espero les haya gustado aunque fuera un capitulo breve por favor digan que opinan de él ;) ah por cierto la imagen de la historia es un fan art que hice yo acá está el link

. /hphotos-xpf1/v/t34.0-12/11910654_10207457627339231_1290254209_ ?oh=a6cd616ccb300171cae24d0e5a63495d&oe=55EB11EC

bueno más adelante puedo hacer un fan art acuerdo con la historia si ustedes me lo piden ;) saludos


End file.
